It's Gonna Be Me
by Kristin2
Summary: Song fic to "It's Gonne Be Me" by *Nsync. Check it out!!!


It's Gonna Be Me (PG)  
(6.5.00)  
By Kristin Usagi261@yahoo.com  
  
Nsync's It's Gonna Be Me is Nsync's property. It's their song   
not mine and can be found on their Album, No Strings Attatched.   
I thought of writing this will listening to their tape. I love   
the song a lot and thought, 'Hey this could mke a good fic'.   
This is my first song fic, so we'll see how it turns out. If you   
hate it let me know. If you love it, let me know. No matter   
what, let me know! ^_^ Oh yeah, I got the lyrics to this song   
from www.nsyncworldwide.com/~lyrics/  
  
Sailor Moon does not belong to me. Any names that aren't found   
in the show are obviosly my characters. Sailor Moon belongs to   
Naoko Takeuchi. Happy Reading! ^_^  
  
  
It's gonna be me  
Ooh yeah  
You might've been hurt babe  
That ain't no lie  
You've seen them all come and go, oh  
  
She walked silently down the stairs with tears dripping down her   
face. Being in the busy hallway was just what she wanted. This   
way, no one could see her tears falling, no one to ask   
questions, no one as in Darien to be exact. Lately he had been   
there for Serena every time a relationship went down the drain,   
but it was becoming weird for her, though she loved the comfort   
he gave. She knew she needed him right now, exactly for that   
reason, for that confort only he could give. It happened again.   
Another guy, more lies and broken promises, another relationship   
done. It had become a cycle and she was sick of it.   
  
I remember you told me  
That it made you believe in  
No man, no cry  
Maybe that's why  
  
"Hey Serena! Ooh, it happened again?" Darien said hugging Serena   
tightly.  
  
"Yeah Darien." Serena said crying into Darien's chest. "I can't   
believe it happened again. I had been with David for two months.   
I thought this one would actually last some amount of time. I   
guess I was wrong once again."  
  
"Don't even cry about it, apparantly it just wasn't meant to   
be."   
  
"That's what you've said about all of them Darien." Serena   
sniffed.  
  
"Well, it must be true. There's someone out there that's just   
for you Serena, and they are probably right in front of your   
face, but you just don't know it yet." 'Like me Serena, I'm the   
one for you, just open your eyes.'  
  
"You know what Darien, I'm just gonna give up on guys. I'm not   
even going to go after anyone that way I won't be in any pain.   
I'll just hang out with my friends and if there really is   
someone out there for me, he'll just have to be the one for   
someone else, because I'm done!" Serena said with a half smile.  
  
"Are you serious Serena? What about getting married, now you   
know that's your biggest dream and the one thing you've wanted   
since you were a kid!"  
  
"Yeah we'll have to see what happens in the future, the distant   
future."  
  
"Hmm Ok." 'Oh Serena, can't you see how much in love I am with   
you? I know that once you realize this, you'll love me just as   
much as I do you.'  
  
"Listen Darien, I have to get to class, I'm already late as it   
is, so I'll just call you later ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure, see ya!"  
  
Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
  
Serena opened her locker to find a red rose and a small note. "I   
wonder who this is from..." she muttered.  
  
Serena,  
~I know you are already sick of my kind,   
but I would really like your company at a   
movie tonight. Wanna join me? My treat! ^_^  
Darien  
  
'Hmm...What's up with him? He's been acting a little weird   
lately. I wonder what's up."  
  
"Just getting my note?" a deep voice asked.  
  
"Yeah Darien, I've finally been able to get to my locker."  
  
"So do you have an answer for me?"  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
"And that answer would be?"  
  
'I can't go to the movies with Darien. Not with the way I've   
been feeling. Everytime I'm around him, my heart starts beating   
fast and I get light headed. It's happening now. I have to think   
up some excuse...'   
"Umm.... uhh.... I have a test to study for...and uhh.... it's   
in physics and you know how I suck at physics...." Serena   
managed to put together.  
  
"Ooh ok, I'll just go by myself, I really want to see a movie.   
Maybe I'll run into someone there."  
  
"I'm sorry Darien, I've gotta go!" Serena said running off.  
  
'That's ok Serena, go ahead and run, you'll come to your senses   
soon enough.'  
  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what  
It's gonna be me  
  
You've got no choice babe  
But to move on, and you know  
There ain't no time to waste, 'cause you're just  
Too blind to see  
  
"Whoa Serena, have you noticed the way he's been looking at   
you?" Mina said.  
  
"Huh? Who's been looking at me?" Serena asked.  
  
"Wake up Serena and open your eyes. Haven't you noticed the way   
Darien's been looking at you." Lita said.  
  
"Duh Serena, even I can see that. All the little things he's   
been giving you. All the little gestures and everything. If you   
don't look out I'll snag him from you!" Rei cried.  
  
"Whatever guys! Darien and I are just friends. Nothing more and   
anyway, he knows that I'm through with   
guys! He was the first person I told."   
  
"Yeah and how did he react?"  
  
"Well, he umm.... was okay about it?"  
  
"Really?" the three said at the same time.  
  
"What? I don't know I wasn't paying attention to his face to see   
his reaction."  
  
"Because you were...?" Lita started.  
  
"Because he was holding me and I was crying into his chest."  
  
"Yup, he likes her. And knowing Darien, it's probably past love   
by now." Mina said with a smile.  
  
"Umm yeah right you guys. But anyway, I need to go now." Serena   
said getting up.  
  
"Right, you know you love him too and if not now, you will." Rei   
said.  
  
"Yeah, alrighty, bye!" Serena said running from the lunchroom.  
  
But in the end you know it's gonna be me  
You can't deny  
So just tell me why  
Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
  
Serena opened her locker to find another note from Darien.   
Darien had ben writing notes to Serena for a few weeks now and   
Serena was finally starting to get used to them.  
  
Serena  
~I need to talk to you. There's some things I need   
to say to you. Can you meet me at the park by   
7:15? I'll be by the pond. See ya!  
Darien  
  
'When is he going to stop with all this? Enough is enough. He   
better explain himself tonight. This is the type of stuff those   
oh-so-in-love-couples do, not friends!'  
  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
  
'I guess she's not coming, oh well, I should've known. I have to   
tell her. She deserves to know. I wish she would just open her   
eyes, everything is so obvious.'  
  
Darien glanced at his watch for about the nineteenth time that   
evening. He sighed and began to walk away from the pond on his   
way home.  
  
"Darien wait!" a female voice said. Darien turned around.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to come."  
  
"I was caught up in something, but enough about me, why did you   
want to see me?" Serena asked.  
  
"I figured the best way to tell you this would be to tell you in   
person and not in a little note like the way I've been doing   
things for the past few weeks. Well anyway, I know that you said   
you were giving up on guys and all but-"  
  
"Darien, please don't tell me that you want to set me p with   
someone, Please don't say that!" Serena   
cried.  
  
"Oh no, of course not." Serena sighed with relief. "What I   
wanted to tell you was that I like you. I've liked you for about   
5 months now. I really am crazy for you and I want to be with   
you."   
Darien took a deep breath and waited for Serena to respond. But   
she didn't. She ran.  
  
"Serena! Stop wait!"  
  
"Darien, How dare you?!" Darien looked confused. "How dare you   
tell me all this? How dare you tell me this after all I've been   
through with guys. I told you that I was done. I'm not dating   
anymore Darien, you know that! I told you I was through and this   
is your way of making me feel better? You bring me here and tell   
me that you like me?!" Serena screamed.  
  
"Whoa Serena calm down. First let me tell you. By now, you   
should know, I'm nothing like those other guys. They were   
probably only in it just to say that they have you for a   
girlfriend."  
  
"And why would they say that Darien? Huh? Why?"  
  
"Serena you just don't know how beautiful you are do you? It's   
not just your beauty on the outside, but your beauty inside. You   
have a great personality and whether you know it or not, you   
have one of those big caring hearts that loves any and everyone.   
You need someone to love you and that heart back, not just use   
it. I'm the one that will love you, I won't use you to walk   
around school and say crap about how I go with you just so that   
I could be one of the guys every other guy was jealous of.   
Listen Serena, I love you!"  
  
"No Darien! Stop, You don't love me! Just stop talking!" Serena   
said turning around to run. Darien was too quick for Serena and   
grabbed her arm to keep her from getting away. "Darien, no one   
could ever love me or else I wouldn't have ever gone through as   
many relationships as I have already."  
  
"Serena, I love you, I won't lie to you. I didn't want to love   
you because I know you only think of me as a friend, but when I   
couldn't get rid of these feelings, I knew I had to tell you. I   
put it off as much as I could. I finally decided I had to tell   
you when you broke up with David, but then you said that you   
were done with guys. You don't know how I felt after you said   
that. I wasn't going to say anything, but my heart started   
hurting more and more knowing that you were stillin pain from   
the others and I want to heal that wound they left. That's why I   
told you. You don't have to love me back, I just wanted you to   
know that I really do love you and when you are finally able to   
love someone, I'm here and I'll be waiting." Darien said   
releasing Serena's arm and walking away from her so that she   
didn't see the tears coming from his eyes.  
  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what (guess what)  
It's gonna be me  
It's gonna be me  
Ooh ya ya  
  
  
There comes a day  
When I'll be the one  
You'll see  
It's gonna, gonna, gonna, gonna, gonna  
It's gonna be me  
  
Darien opened his Calculus book to find a note in a beautiful   
blue script he would recognize anywhere. It   
was from Serena. He hadn't talked to her since he poured his   
heart out to her one month ago.  
  
Darien  
~Wow, I'm the one writing notes now...  
I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the  
way I reacted to you after what you  
said to me a month ago. I over-reacted  
and I'm sorry, can you just forgive me?  
I've thought of it over and over and I   
want to know if you can meet me same  
place, same time as before? I feel the   
need to explain myself.  
~Serena  
  
All that I do  
Is not enough for you  
Don't wanna lose it  
But I'm not like that  
When finally (finally)  
You get to love  
Guess what, guess what (it's gonna be me)  
  
"Hey Darien." Serena said smiling weakly.  
  
Darien nodded. Serena exhaled.  
  
"I guess I should explain myself huh?"  
  
"You don't have to Serena, I just wanted you to know how I   
felt."  
  
"No Darien, I'm going to explain myself. When you said all that   
you had said, it caught me off guard. I wasn't ready for   
anything you said. I had gotten to the point where I thought no   
guy could ever love me and I never knew why. I never expected to   
find that you were that person that loved me. I remembered when   
you said the person is probably right in front of my face. It   
didn't click in my head that you were that person. I was talking   
with Mina, Lita, and Rei a week after you had said that person   
was in front of my face and they said you liked me, but I   
refused to believe it. When I kept getting the little notes from   
you, I started feeling weird around you because those notes   
seems liked things only couples do. When you said everything you   
had said to me last month, I had actually gotten frightened. I   
couldn't believe anything, but that's also when I realized I   
loved you too."  
  
Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you (for you baby)  
You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)  
But I'm not like them  
Baby when you finally  
Get to love somebody (love)  
Guess what, guess what, it's gonna be me  
  
Darien smiled. "I knew you would come around Serena! I just knew   
you would admit it to yourself and then let me know. I'm glad   
you did!"  
  
"Darien I have just one question."  
  
Every little thing I do (I do)  
Never seems enough for you (for you)  
You don't wanna lose it again (you don't wanna lose it)  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you honestly love me and will you take care of me never   
treating me like they did?"  
  
But I'm not like them  
Baby when you finally (when you finally)  
Get to love somebody (get to love somebody)  
Guess what, guess what  
  
"That's technically two questions." Darien said teasingly.  
  
"Well, will you still answer them?"  
  
"Serena, I love you with all my heart and would never stop   
loving you. I'm not like them, so I would never ever ever treat   
you like they did. Never! I don't want you to ever forget that.   
If I start acting like them and you don't like it, let me know   
ok?"  
  
"Yes Darien." Serena said hugging Darien.  
  
It's gonna be me  
  
  
*Years and Years Later*  
  
  
"Hey Serena, hear that song?"  
  
  
Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Baby, when you finally  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what  
  
  
"It's gonna be me. Oh wow isn't that from back when we were in   
high school?"  
  
"Yeah, it's the song that helped me realize you would come   
around once I admit my feelings to you." Darien said.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Of course I am!" Darien exclaimed. "And didn't I tell you I was   
really seriously in love with you?"  
  
"Yeah you did Darien. Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Darien grabbed Serena and lowered his head to kiss her.  
  
"WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
"Maybe one of these days I'll actually be able to kiss you."  
  
"Hmm... maybe, I do forget what those are like."  
  
Darien laughed, "I'll get Reenie a bottle and we'll finish this   
later."  
  
Serena smiled and quickly kissed her husband.  
  
"Guess what Serena?"  
  
"Hmm... Sweetie?"  
  
"I knew that when you were ready to love again that it was gonna   
be me that you loved."  
  
  
  



End file.
